


Against the Clock

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Scat, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied D/s Dynamic, Kink, M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Zoro catches Sanji in the middle of something interesting he's never seen before. He can't just leave it alone, can he?(I have a really good explanation for this, I swear...)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Against the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Against the Clock
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, enemas, dub-con/sexual coercion, D/s dynamic (if you want to see it), scat…
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Okay so… if you’re here then you probably came for my “good explanation”, huh? (That or morbid curiosity…) So I’ll start with my explanation and then a brief run-down on how enemas work since I guess I like to be educational as well as bizarre. Also if you came here just to complain at me, please just go. Ain’t nobody got time for that.
> 
> The reason this thing came into existence is simple: I was trying to troll someone else into writing this kind of scenario because I’m an asshole. They said they’d _never_ write scat and because I’m a brat I was trying to trick them into doing it. Problem is, I… tricked myself. I got trolled by my own trolling and now have to suffer the consequences. Dunno if anyone remembers [Chocolat Pécheur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050628) but that was… technically also my fault. I’d apologise but I’m not sorry. (I finished this fic at the start of January but was posting my backlog in order which is why it’s taken til now to post, lol. Didn’t wanna piss people off two weeks running after Shinjuu upset people.)
> 
> The other semi-reason this exists is because there was a [“do this if you’re nasty” bingo](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/slaughterchichi/6196347/12506/12506_900.png) and I needed this to get a bingo for ZoSan. Super important as I’m sure you can understand…? Pfff.
> 
> Anyways, there are multiple uses for [enemas](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enema). One is in a medical context and the other is for sexy stuff – this is obviously about the sexy stuff. Y’know, cleaning it out so you don’t have ‘accidents’ later. Putting liquid inside yourself, holding it for a while and then expelling it. Usually you’ll do two in the same timeframe to make sure everything’s ready to go. This can be as part of D/s or not, depending on how you wanna go about it. So… yes. I’m gonna shut up now. Have fun(?).
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

It was a rare occasion for Zoro to be awake this early. Normally he would stay up until around 4am before going for his customary sleep – if you could call a mere three hours a sleep – and then supplement it with naps later. But last night he’d gone to bed early, tired earlier than usual; distracted all day by the other Strawhats playing around him for him to be able to drift off.

So when he found himself awake around half five in the morning, Zoro had decided to do another thing that was semi-rare: begin the day with a bath. For once feeling in the mood for it instead of being pressured by everyone else to ‘stop stinking up the place’. Sanji’s words, of course. Everyone else was more polite about it but the foul-mouthed cook always jumped down his throat about his hygiene. Just because Sanji himself bathed every day, that didn’t mean everyone else had to. It made sense for him because he had to do the cooking, but Zoro didn’t have to worry about such things.

Then again, he supposed it was Sanji’s business: they’d been in a relationship for a while now and though Zoro knew that Sanji had to like his scent it didn’t stop him from complaining about it. Most of the time he only really bothered showering to shut him up or because the cook was threatening to not let him touch him until he was clean. Annoying but liveable, much like Sanji himself.

It really was quite bizarre how easily they’d gotten together. Despite the constant arguments and fighting, the insistence that they couldn’t stand one another they were drawn together by instinct, as if they knew this was the right path. He hadn’t anticipated Sanji to ever accept his advances but the cook had been more than eager when he’d finally acted on his desires, surprising him with his enthusiasm. Not complaining about it though he’d expected him to get stressed out and push him away after, making Zoro question why he’d put it off so long in the first place. Wondering why Sanji hadn’t made the first move himself, opting not to ask him about it in case it made him second-guess his decision.

All things considered it had gone incredibly well so far. Not really changing anything about the way they acted with each other, though Sanji had begun needling him about his bathing habits more than he used to. Frustrating him since he doubted it was that big of an issue – why would the cook always seem ready and eager after fighting if the smell of his sweat was a turn off? Zoro suspected he was just being contrary for the sake of it; finding something to annoy him with just so things didn’t become too comfortable.

Though they were ‘together’, it wasn’t like they were soft with each other or anything. No exchanges of romantic words, rarely ever moments where they were affectionate. Not really an issue for the swordsman, since he didn’t see the need for such things. It was enough that he knew Sanji would have his back in a fight, that the cook had been receptive to a different kind of physical relationship with him. He didn’t need to hear it said aloud; he could tell from those things alone.

That wasn’t to say that Sanji didn’t do anything different now, however. Zoro had noticed his food portions looking the slightest bit larger, had noticed that his first portions seemed to taste ever-so-slightly different to the rest of the food when he would go for seconds. Seasoned more to his tastes, almost as if his had been cooked separately. He’d opted not to bring that up either.

So instead of being offended or getting aggressive with Sanji over the complaints about being clean, Zoro chose to consider his bathing a service for Sanji at this point. Had made a point of not starting arguments, just shrugging his shoulders and going to do as he’d been told. Not always but often enough to hopefully get his feelings across, to semi-repay the favour that Sanji was doing for him.

This time around though, Sanji hadn’t complained about him smelling yet. The cook would probably be really surprised by the sudden decision, make some kind of joke about it. Secretly thrilled despite his biting words, almost certainly be excitable later that night.

As Zoro made his way up the ladder to the bathroom, he sensed someone was in there already. At this hour it would be either Sanji or Brook, though more likely the former. It’d spoil the surprise a little bit but he’d already come all this way – maybe he’d get an excited cook earlier than he thought.

Amused, Zoro stripped off and grabbed a towel. Didn’t bother wrapping it around his waist – he had nothing to be ashamed of – before grasping onto the door handle and pushing it open. As he’d suspected, Sanji was definitely in here. However, Zoro had not been prepared to walk in on… whatever it was that the cook was doing.

His first thought upon seeing Sanji lying on the floor was that he’d slipped and fallen over. That was, of course, until he spied his legs bent at the knee and his hands conspicuously doing something between them. He’d have assumed he walked in on the cook having a bizarre morning wank if he hadn’t known what that looked like already.

The swordsman was filled with curiosity as he stepped into the bathroom, being light on his feet so he didn’t make any noise. Carefully shutting the door behind him, the sound almost inaudible even to his sharp ears. Wanting to take Sanji by surprise now that he’d been surprised himself, see what he was up to before he could stop and try to hide it.

Zoro crept over quietly, his head tilted to try and get a better view of what was going on. It was a shame that Sanji was facing away into the room, the swordsman trying to peer over the top of his head at what he was doing. From the movements of Sanji’s hands, he could tell it definitely wasn’t something sexual – a little disappointing, if he was honest. It would have been fun to sneak up on him and take over.

Instead, what Zoro saw was both of Sanji’s hands between his legs. One holding onto a strange bag, holding it up in the air as the other pressed something else inside him. Huh, so maybe it was something sexual then? It was kinda hard to tell since Sanji wasn’t erect and didn’t seem to be getting excitement out of it.

When he was a little closer, Zoro decided to announce his presence. Quite frankly he was at a loss as to what to do with this situation since he had no clue what was happening. He could have just jumped him if he felt like it, but the curiosity was stronger than that urge.

“What’re you doing, ero-cook?”

As he’d expected, Sanji’s head snapped backwards to look at him. A bright flush of red blooming in his cheeks as he slammed his knees together – too little, too late, since Zoro had seen it already. Right now Sanji looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself; embarrassed and somehow mortified at being found. That just made Zoro more interested, crouching down to look him in the eyes.

“Wha-What are you doing in here?” Sanji’s voice was high-pitched. “You’re not… usually awake right now??”

Zoro smirked, lazily reaching a hand out to stroke his fingertips down Sanji’s back. Enjoying his shudder as the cook flinched in surprise.

“That doesn’t matter, does it? I’m more curious as to what exactly you’re doing.” He flicked his gaze to Sanji’s knees. “Looks weird.”

“I’m… cleaning.” Sanji muttered, turning his head away. Not moving his legs at all so that Zoro could see, the back of his neck flushed red. “It’s really not that interesting.”

Taking a moment to assess the statement, Zoro thought it over. Obviously the bag was full of some kind of cleaning liquid then, right? That meant that Sanji was cleaning… Wow. He’d never really thought about it much before but they’d never seemed to have any ‘mishaps’ since they’d started fucking – was this the reason?

“How long does it take?” Zoro asked, ignoring Sanji’s attempt to brush off further questions. Intrigued and getting excited from the implications of what he’d found, a swell of heat in the pit of his stomach as he moved around to Sanji’s feet.

“…About five minutes or so.” Sanji looked rightfully nervous as he looked at Zoro’s erection. Eyeing him with distrust as he carefully pulled the tube out of himself and laid the bag on the floor. Shifting his legs to try and give himself more privacy, though he must have known deep-down he wasn’t going to get any.

The swordsman never gave him space at times like this, not when whatever he was doing was so fascinating to witness. The cook’s expression changed from nervous to annoyed a few moments later, a slight twitch at the corner of his eye. Seeming awkward and like he was having a difficult time, just riling Zoro up more.

Zoro smirked to himself as he leaned down and grabbed the back of Sanji’s head, pulling him into a kneeling position. He had an idea of how they could pass the time, his cock straining already from the uncomfortable look on Sanji’s face. No matter what was happening, it never failed to arouse him. Not even something like this.

“While we’re waiting…” Zoro pushed his erection against Sanji’s cheek, trying not to seem too excited but instead firm. “Let’s fill the other hole, hm?”

The cook looked at him with a little disgust in his eyes. It was one thing to find out he had been doing this but another to take advantage of him at the same time, huh? Well, it wasn’t like they had anything better to do while he couldn’t move…

Sanji let out a low sigh and turned his face away slightly.

“You know, this isn’t a ‘do it and it’s fine’ thing.” Sanji mumbled, not really looking at him. “Won’t be comfortable to do anything until tonight at the earliest…”

Zoro’s eye narrowed slightly, the swordsman disappointed by the news but also somewhat giddy at the same time. Sanji obviously did this way in advance for him, spent time preparing for it every time he wanted to have sex. How could that _not_ be a turn on? Coupled with his obvious discomfort – the lengths he was going to – it was intensely sexy, even though the thing itself wasn’t quite. Whether it was just Sanji being paranoid or whatever, it was still a weirdly romantic notion.

“In that case, change of plans.” Zoro tightened his grip in Sanji’s hair, pushing against him more insistently. “If I have to wait until tonight then just suck me off now. You got me eager and excited, aren’t you going to take responsibility for it?”

He watched in amusement as Sanji flushed redder, his look of annoyance turning into a scowl. The cook had a weird disposition when it came to that phrase, always feeling obligated by things whenever he thought they were his fault. Zoro knew he was pushing him into a corner with this, knew realistically that he’d end up kicked to hell for it when this was over, but he couldn’t help himself. Having Sanji at his mercy was something he loved; how could he let this opportunity slip by?

Of course, Sanji being Sanji, he was going to need a little more persuasion than that to get him to comply.

“…If you don’t want to, you don’t have to.” Zoro murmured, his tone low. Husky from his arousal, which was just getting worse at Sanji on his knees in front of him. “But I’m not letting go of you until I finish.”

Ah. That was it.

Sanji turned his head back in surprise, his hands gripping at Zoro’s hips tightly. Fingernails biting into his skin, the cook looking angrier as he realised the situation at hand. Fully cornered now, with no way out of this unless he gave in and did what the swordsman wanted; much like usual but with a timer ticking down the seconds.

“You’re a fucking dick!” Sanji hissed.

Perhaps this was going a little too far but Zoro didn’t care. He wasn’t actually planning on taking things to that extreme – he just wanted to make Sanji think he would. Light a fire under him and see how he’d react, give him a nudge to see what would happen. The second he thought something was going to go wrong, he was obviously going to let him go. He had his sadistic moments but he wasn’t that cruel.

Undisturbed by the snappy insult, Zoro just pressed his cock closer to Sanji’s mouth. He was used to this kind of ‘banter’ from him, having been on the end of it far more times than he could count. Sure, he was pissy now but he wasn’t at the point where Zoro was sure he meant it yet. He knew what the warning signs for that were, though he had to remind himself that a kick wasn’t exactly on the cards right now.

Of course, if Sanji could kick him in this state he would have been incredibly impressed and likely more turned on.

For a few seconds, Zoro waited. Watched as Sanji’s lips twisted and he seemed to be thinking about something, one of the cook’s hands letting go of his hip to rest on his own abdomen instead. Lightly as if he was nervous, unable to help himself from touching it. The swordsman supposed it was getting more uncomfortable, his suspicion confirmed as he saw Sanji shudder ever-so-slightly.

Then, before he could let out a sigh of his own and let go of Sanji’s head in defeat, the cook shifted higher up onto his knees and took the head of his cock into his mouth. His eyes defiant and frustrated, the flush in his face going darker as he started sucking on him. Seeming rather put out by the whole ordeal yet rubbing his tongue on the soft skin along the bottom of his dick exactly how he liked it.

Zoro had to hold back a groan of surprise, moving his other hand to cradle Sanji’s head as he looked down at him through his lidded eye. Not willing to close it even though it felt fucking great, not wanting to lose sight of him right now. Intoxicated by the contrast between his expression and what he was doing, his own tongue flicking out between his lips to wet them.

As he stroked a finger lightly behind Sanji’s ear, he saw Sanji’s eye shut for a moment. Felt his tongue press up harder whilst the cook leaned forward to take him deeper, the hand on his hip grabbing more firmly to try and keep him still. It would have been easier if Sanji just used both, but from the way he was holding his own stomach Zoro could tell that he couldn’t afford to do that. Too concerned about keeping himself together, the sight reminding Zoro of how he’d touch there when he was buried inside him sometimes.

Though he was anything but, Zoro calmly slipped his relaxed hand down under Sanji’s chin, cupping his throat with his palm. Caressing his neck with his fingertips, rewarded when Sanji took him even deeper and he could feel his Adam’s apple bob. The blush over Sanji’s face had already spread down over his shoulders, the flushed skin feeling heated and slightly sweaty to the touch. The edges of his eyes creasing as his eyes grew wet, the cook suddenly sucking on him even harder.

Zoro could feel Sanji’s teeth grazing him slightly, watched as drool started slipping out his lips. Getting sloppier as he became more desperate, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as he moved his head back and forth. The swordsman didn’t care about the teeth, didn’t even mind how tightly Sanji was grabbing him now; hard enough to hurt, definitely going to leave bruises later. His fingernails dug so painfully into Zoro’s flesh that he was sure he was bleeding, but he couldn’t take his gaze off of his face.

Sanji looked so uncomfortable and frantic that it was driving him nuts. His eyebrows were knit together and a vein was bulging slightly in his neck but he wasn’t stopping – maybe he was reaching his limit.

Taking pity on him, Zoro gave Sanji’s neck a gentle squeeze, shuddering as his throat tightened around him. Unable to help himself from fisting his hand harder in that blond hair, shoving his hips forward and forcing himself further down Sanji’s throat. He’d been intending to pull back if it got this bad but he was so close that stopping just didn’t feel like an option. Just a few more thrusts like that and it’d be over; Sanji had dealt with a rougher throat-fucking before – he knew he could take it.

Murmuring in appreciation at how Sanji hadn’t stopped yet, Zoro moved his other hand to cradle the back of his head, pulling him back and forth. Appreciating the wetness of his mouth, the twitching of his throat every time he went deep. The way that Sanji’s lips trembled around him, staring at his screwed up face somewhat in awe. Even when he was at the edge of his tether the cook managed to look downright gorgeous, Zoro’s eyes slipping shut as he felt orgasm begin to hit him.

Trying to bear in mind how much Sanji was dealing with, he resisted the urge to cum straight down his throat and kept his hips back, instead letting his climax splatter on the inside of his mouth. Making sure he couldn’t choke from surprise, dragging his head away so that he could still breathe. Perhaps a weird consideration given how he’d been treating him so far but one he felt that the cook would appreciate nonetheless.

Zoro groaned softly as he slipped Sanji’s head off of himself, revelling in the feeling of a morning orgasm for once. His hands stroking at Sanji’s nape as he relaxed his grip on him, forcing his own eyes open so he could see how he was doing. Idly wondering in the back of his mind how much time had passed, whether he was going to need to rush off to sort himself out.

When Zoro pulled back from Sanji’s face, he noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks and the cum dripping out of his open mouth. The cook’s gaze hazy as he shuddered and curled in on himself, his whole body looking bright red. He was hunched over so much that Zoro lost sight of his expression but not the trembling of his shoulders. Somehow seeming more out of distress than anger, though the swordsman had expected him to start yelling now that he was done. That or push past him to go and relieve himself, ready to kick his ass when he got back.

The reason for Sanji’s stillness was apparent when Zoro’s gaze dropped to his legs. Saw the way Sanji’s hand was clutching at his stomach, the wetness of the floor. Putting two and two together, Zoro went almost as red as Sanji when he came to that four, letting go of him completely in surprise. Getting second-hand embarrassment from what he’d caused Sanji to do, yet somehow more excited that Sanji had put up with it this long.

The cook looked exhausted and ashamed, turning his face away even as Zoro crouched down and tried to look at him properly. Not put off by this in the slightest, feeling a weird sense of proudness for him instead.

“F… Fuck you.” Sanji was speaking through gritted teeth, his other hand pushing at Zoro’s head as soon as he got close. “Don’t fucking look at me!”

Ignoring the frustration as usual, Zoro gripped Sanji under his armpits and lifted him up from the floor as he turned to the already-run bath. A quick dip to clean away most of it, then a shower to clean him off properly. He’d worry about the floor after that. Any chance of things happening later had been severely dampened by this but Zoro didn’t really care about that right now. The important thing was trying to fix the damage he’d done and hopefully get Sanji to calm down.

As he lowered Sanji into the tub, he caught a small sigh escaping Sanji’s lips. One of relief, as though the cook had expected him to try and do something else to him instead. Probably anticipating some kind of jeer over what had occurred, though Zoro wouldn’t do that. This whole thing was his fault and if he was honest he didn’t know if he’d be able to endure doing this if their positions had been swapped. Making fun of him or taking further advantage was not even remotely on his mind.

Sanji slipped into the bath without a word, looking down at himself quietly. One hand still resting against his abdomen, his skin seeming less red now. As if the stress was fading out of him now that it was over, now that he wasn’t having to struggle along with Zoro’s selfishness. The swordsman felt a twinge of guilt but pushed it aside as he crouched next to the bath, stroking his hand over Sanji’s face and caressing his cheek with his thumb.

“…I’m sorry.” Zoro was quick to apologise now that Sanji was in better shape, knowing that this was the least he could do. “That wasn’t my inten—”

“Whatever.” Sanji cut across him, still not looking at him but not pulling away from his touch either. The cook sounded a little defeated, his voice straining in exasperation. “I figured it’d come to this anyway.”

Unsure exactly how to respond to that – he did tend to push too far all the damn time – Zoro went silent. Letting his hand drop from Sanji’s face as he tried to think of the best thing to do now. Helping the cook clean off was a given, but there was more he could be doing. His gaze strayed to the mess on the floor, his eyebrow raising as he took a moment to really look at it.

The stone was barely dirty at all, looking more like someone had splashed water over it than anything. He’d been expecting something more disgusting than a little bit of dirty water, his head snapping back to Sanji curiously.

“Why’s it so… clear?”

All the redness that had seemed to disappear from Sanji’s skin came rushing back in full force; the cook’s head darting to look at him in surprise. His eyes wide as he whipped his leg out at him, Sanji’s jaw dropping. Zoro didn’t bother trying to dodge it, taking the flustered smack with as much dignity as he could. Getting splashed with the water from the tub in the process, closing his eyes so it didn’t get in them.

“The fuck are you looking at it for??”

Zoro shrugged as he reopened his eyes, getting up from his space on the floor and grabbing the towel he’d brought in. He hadn’t meant to send him into hysterics again but he supposed that was inevitable at the moment. Though he usually felt Sanji overreacted to stuff like this, this time he knew it was justified. Who wouldn’t be upset by all of this, honestly?

Sighing to himself, Zoro walked over and dropped the towel over the puddle, letting it absorb the mess. Feeling his own sense of responsibility eating at him, knowing the least he could do was clean it up. It wouldn’t be there if not for him, after all. He was about to get on his knees to scrub at it when Sanji yelled at him from the tub.

“Don’t!” Sounding more desperate than bossy, catching his attention without much effort. This was one of those warning signs that he’d gotten used to; one of the things that let him know he was on thin ice. A step or so before there’d be a kick to his face, which the swordsman actually felt he deserved right now even if he did listen. “Goddammit Zoro, I swear I’ll kill you if you don’t stop!”

He turned back to see Sanji half-climbing out of the bath, bright red and furious. Or was it simply embarrassment? It was hard to tell – sometimes the two expressions looked the damn same on him.

“Alright, alright!” Zoro took a step back, lifting his hands up. “You don’t have to get so mad.”

Sanji stumbled over to him and grabbed at his shoulder in annoyance, the mix of emotions on his face telling Zoro he had no clue how to react to all of this. The swordsman felt much in the same boat, allowing the manhandling despite his instinct to slap Sanji’s hand away like usual.

“Just…” Sanji sighed and rested his head against Zoro’s chest, his voice dropping to a mumble again. “…Let me do it myself. Feel embarrassed enough without seeing you do that.”

Giving in to Sanji’s request, Zoro reached up to stroke at the back of his neck in what he hoped was a comforting way. Not wanting to make it worse by insisting, though the idea of doing nothing after all this didn’t sit right with him. It wasn’t like he’d done it on purpose but that didn’t really matter.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“Yeah?” Sanji seemed to recover slightly, his tone sounding almost amused as he relaxed into his hand. “How’re you gonna do that, huh?”

Zoro wasn’t entirely sure.

“Whatever you want.” The response left his lips faster than he expected it to, without even a hint of hesitation to it.

“Hmm.” The cook sounded thoughtful as he pulled away, examining Zoro’s face as if trying to discern whether he meant what he was saying. Zoro had no doubt that he looked as apologetic as he felt, seeing a bit of a sparkle in Sanji’s eyes that he wasn’t sure he should trust. For all he knew, Sanji could take the chance to get some payback; put him through the same experience to teach him a lesson. Though he didn’t like the thought, Zoro knew he was going to do whatever he was asked. It was only fair. Sanji’s lips curled into a smile as he ran his fingertips down Zoro’s chest. “In that case… you can start by giving me some privacy.”

Nodding, Zoro let go of Sanji and moved toward the bathroom door. His own shower could wait until after Sanji was done in here. Not what he’d been planning on but none of this had really gone to plan. It wasn’t that big of a deal; he was going to need a fresh towel either way.

As his hand grabbed the door handle, Zoro heard Sanji call out to him:

“Look forward to tonight.”

Ah, of course. Since this was only the start of what Sanji was going to ask of him. Zoro didn’t know whether to feel nervous or excited, couldn’t tell what the cook was planning on making him do. In many ways, it didn’t even matter. He was a man of his word and he wasn’t about to back down on anything he said without a damned good reason.

“Do your worst.” Zoro couldn’t help teasing him after all, looking back over his shoulder at him with a large grin. “You’re not gonna get another opportunity like this, y’know?”

Sanji regarded him in silence for a few moments, his smile changing into a smirk. The sparkle in his eyes morphing into flames as he pulled the plug out of the bath with his toes. Making Zoro feel far more at ease – if the cook could give him attitude like this, then things were bound to be alright. Somehow Sanji seemed more seductive with his actions than threatening.

“Oh, I will.” Sanji sounded about as casual as Zoro had earlier, which was to say not at all convincing. He waved his hand at the door impatiently, signalling at him to hurry up and get out. As if he hadn’t been the one to delay him with a taunt in the first place, amusing Zoro more than annoying him.

The swordsman held back a laugh and bit his tongue to refrain from dragging this out longer, stepping out of the door and closing it behind him. Redressing in his clothes and sliding down the ladder, doing as promised and giving Sanji all the privacy he wanted. As he made his way to his training room – he’d shower after breakfast now – Zoro wondered what the hell was in store for him when everyone else had gone to bed.

No matter what Sanji decided, he knew he was in for a really interesting evening. Whether it was going to be humiliating like this, something sexy or if Sanji was going to throw him for a loop and make him do chores or whatever, Zoro was prepared to do any of it.

He’d given his word, after all.


End file.
